Surviving the Dead -rewrite
by darkest magic
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story.


Surviving the Dead

by darkest magic

Category: Harry Potter, Walking Dead

Genre: Horror, Romance

Language: English

Characters: Daryl D., Harry P.

Status: In-Progress

Summary: Harry needing some vacation time leaves England for America. There he experiences his first ever living his life, but then the fun ends and survival once again rears its ugly head. Will Harry ever have peace, love, a family? Will he survive the walking dead, and the myriad of muggle survivors? THIS WILL BE SLASH, implied not graphic. Rated M for gore and foul language.

(Author's Note: Sorry it has taken a while to get this rewrite done. I lost the original files, then my desktop computer died, my tablet broke. Real life kicked in, and then I just lost my muse after dealing with all the BS. My desktop is still broken, but I'm trying to get a new one. Hope you like chapter 1 and 2 of the rewrite.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot bunny.

Surviving the Dead Chapter 1

Somehow it all went wrong. I did what was demanded of me. I killed the newest

Dark Lord, and during my trial by fire, I lost. I lost my childhood, family, friends, and my life. No one knew I had really died, not my friends, and definitely not the government. I kept it secret...I had to. I became...something...something else...something different...I became "The Master of Death". I became what others had desired...craved for...killed for...I became immortal.

I still was called to do their dirty work. Not one of those SOB's was willing to get their hands dirty. They demanded that I take care of any of their problems, and I did. Not because I wanted to, but because I wanted what was left of my family and friends safe.

Time and time again I had to put down some threat, be it rampaging dragons, werewolves, vampires, Dark wizards, or just some crazy muggle, because they refused to lift a finger. I was tired of it all and needed a vacation, so I decided to have a unique travel trunk made. It took two weeks to get it made, but it was worth the wait. It had everything that I needed and wanted in a house. It had five bedrooms, kitchen, family room, library, potions lab, dining room, two storage rooms, green house, elf house, crafting room, dueling room, and a vault with extension charms.

When I picked it up from the trunk shop, I headed to Gringotts for a little goblin know how. I had them put all the security features on it that they would a manor, and then asked them to enchant it so that it couldn't be stolen, lost, destroyed in any way and had them link all my vaults to the one in the trunk. When they asked why I wanted the linking of vaults, I explained that I would be on an extended vacation and would not be back for sometime.

Surprisingly, they understood and did the linking for free. I was also given a secure mailbox to my account manager, and told to enjoy my vacation. I left the bank and headed home to pack. It took about three hours to pack everything I owned into the trunk. Every book, piece of furniture, article of clothing, potion ingredient, and weapon was put into my new home. Then I had my two-house elves shop for food, and the proper storage for it. When everything was done, I made several emergency portkeys for my closest friends and had them delivered by my favorite familiar.

I headed back to Diagon Alley and went to the pet shop. I bought owl treats, and food for my other three familiars then headed to Knockturn. I headed to the wand crafters shop and bought every spare wand ingredient he had, several books on wand crafting, and any other interesting books he had. I left the shop and headed to Nimbus, and bought everything they had on how to make brooms. My last stops were Curious Books, Elves and Everything, and Familiars Ltd. I bought every store out.

With my trunk full and new purchases being sorted, I headed to the airport. I took the first plane to America, and headed out to my first ever vacation. Disney World here I come, was my parting thought as my plane left England behind. Little did I know, that my vacation would turn into yet another survival situation.

-Lord H. Potter-Black, June 1, 2006-

As Harry stepped out of the airport the first thing he noticed was the heat followed by the humidity. He quickly cast a wandless cooling charm on himself and hailed a taxi.

"Where to" the cabbie asked?

"Disney World Resort."

"First time here"?

"Yep, First time anywhere really. Decided I needed a vacation and left. Glad I did too."

"Well, welcome to Florida. Hope you have fun." the cabbie said as he drove away from the airport.

"You know where I could buy some appropriate clothes? England is a lot cooler than here."

"No problem, there is a small shopping center right by the resort. You can get everything you need. Even exotic stuff...kind of a magical place, Disney World is."

Not sure if the driver was muggle or not, but since he had seen the ads for Disney World, he thought he could understand what was meant. Testing his theory he asked, "Do you take Gringotts' cards"?

"Sure do. Just press it to the pad here, and the amount will be deducted from your vault".

"Great!"

"Now when you are done checking in, you need to head over to that mall over there," he said pointing to a large building two blocks down, "when you go in head for the Epcot information kiosk. Go into the Kiosk and tap you wand on the back wall, then walk through it. You'll be in the Magical Kingdom. Easier for us yanks to hide in plain site. We use a lot of the same names as the mundanes do. That way we blend better. All you have to do to find any magical area in the US is to emphasize the magical aspect of the name and someone will know. If you don't want to be too obvious then grab a map at Gringotts. Just ask for the magical world map."

"Thanks mate. You've been a big help."

"Part of my job. Most of us taxi drivers are magical. We use special windows on the cabs so we can spot any magical being. That way it is easier for us to help keep the magical world secret."

"Lots better than the UK. Most witches and wizards don't know how to blend, and won't even think of using mundane things in any shape or form."

"Well you're here now, so have fun and enjoy the US."

"Thanks, I will." Harry said as he swiped his Gringotts card on the pad and got out. Harry checked in. He was given a nice suite of rooms, and then headed for the Magical Kingdom. He quickly found the entrance and went through.

He was floored at what he saw...or didn't see. Not one magical being looked like they just stepped out of the dark ages. Everyone was dressed like a mundane, they were using cell phones, android tablets, laptops, digital cameras...it was like looking at the normal world with some magical aspects thrown in. Cauldrons were smoking in a display, brooms were being flown, and creatures were wondering around. A huge smile spread across his face and he happily walked to the bank. We stepped through the sliding glass doors and headed for the first available teller.

"May your enemies die upon you blade and you gold flow." he said as he bowed to the teller.

"May your vault increase and your foes wither before you. How may I help you, young wizard?" the goblin said.

"Well master goblin, first I would like a magical world map. Second I would like to know your name. Third I would like to know if you could recommend anything a wizard from the UK should buy first." Harry said.

Chuckling the goblin handed him the map, "My name is Bloodreaver, Mr. Potter. Well a cell phone or a computer would be my recommendation. Seeing as you will most likely be talking to you account manager frequently about what you see here in the states."

"Thank you Master teller Bloodreaver. I will do that." Harry said and bowed to the goblin grabbed his map and left the bank.

Harry quickly scanned the map and discovered that it was currently showing his location as well as all the stores in the mall. It was like looking at the Marauder's Map, but of instead of showing everyone in the mall, it just showed Harry's location as a "you are here dot", with his name under it. He smiled and quickly looked for the electronics store. He called for Dobby and they headed off to the store.

"Good afternoon can I help you?" the clerk asked?

"I'm looking to buy several phones, laptops and tablets. Most will be gifts for friends in Britain, but several will be for me. What do you suggest?" Harry said.

"Well android phones and tablets because they are more versatile, and Hp laptop because they are more durable, everything is enchanted with runes to run on magic, and phone and internet services run through the MAGICAL COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK (MCN), you'll never be without service".

"That sounds brilliant, okay I need 20 of each, with all accessories".

"Certainly sir. Do you want to wait while I get you order together?"

"I'll take one of each now, but my friend Dobby will wait for the others". Harry said while he pointed to Dobby.

"You have a house elf?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"We don't condone slavery in any form in the US young man."

"Good to know, because he is my friend. He gets paid like anyone else would for work."

"You's better be nice to Harry Potter sirs. He be the bestest wizard ever. He pays us, gives days off, and being Dobby's friend. Treats all us elves like we's ones of you's. I will not let you bad mouth my Harry Potter." Dobby said working himself up into a right state.

"Calm down Dobby, I'm sure this gentleman didn't mean anything by it. He was just warning me that the States are different than home." Harry said hugging his distressed friend. "When you are done here Dobby, why don't you go find uniforms for the rest of the elves, and set up your house. Get Winky to help you. Whatever you think you need get it, and one thing for each of you that you want, be it toy, book, clothes...whatever it is. OK."

"OK, Harry." he said.

Meanwhile, the clerk was staring at the two during their exchange. He had never seen anyone treat a house elf with that much love and respect before. He knew what he needed to do.

"Mr. Potter, do you treat all elves like that"?

"I treat all sentient beings like that".

"Well then you may want to check out the animal emporium here. There are several Phoenix eggs there waiting for someone worthy to claim them. Maybe one will suit you".

"Ok, I'll check it out. Thank you."

"Here are your sets of items. Just turn them on and they will sync to you. You should be able to use them right away."

"Thank you for your help. How much for everything?"

"10,000 Galleons."

Harry swiped his card on the pad, waved and headed out the door. He had more shopping to do, and wanted to explore the mall.

(Next chapter will include a time skip, and friends start arriving from England, and are favorite walking dead people getting saved.)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny!

(Time skip) October 31, 2010

Harry had been having the time of his life. He didn't have to worry about anything except himself for once. He had really surprised his friends with his gifts over the years. He was enjoying traveling and seeing all the different magical places in the US. He had visited almost all of the East Coast sites, and had added some extra features to his MWM (Magical World Map). It could now track his friends and let him know how they were doing. It could label creatures by type, by intent, and detect wards. He had learned a lot about magic since leaving Britain. He received a call one night from and overly excited Hermione.

"Hello Mione, What's up"? He asked.

"Have you been watching the news Harry"?

"No. I've been having fun, learning new things, enjoying my life."

"Well you should turn on your TV every once in a while. Some crazy stuff is happening everywhere. People are getting really sick. The doctors don't know what is causing it."

"Mione, I love you dearly. I really do, but it is not my problem."

"But...HARRY! You are the only one who can help."

"NO. I WILL NOT GET INVOLVED! It is not my job to save the world. I am only one person Mione. Let others worry about it for once. I did my duty and then some."

"Fine, but you should still keep and eye on the news. I love the stuff you sent everyone. The computer is great. I can't believe all the things it can do. Have you heard from anyone besides me?"

"Yep, just about everyone. Don't forget those portkeys. If you guys ever need help...use them."

"I know. I'll remind everyone. Love you... bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, he turned on the news. What he heard gave him pause. It seemed that thousands of people were getting sick with some strange flu. High fevers, coughs, and it would last days before they would die. So far there didn't seem to be a cure. It had been going on for about a week now, and more people were coming down with called all his elves to him.

"I just heard some strange news. It seems like there is something going around making people really sick. I want each of you to be careful when you're out. If someone looks sick stay away from them. I'm not sure if it can infect magical beings or not. I also want you to check my properties here in the States. Make sure they are secure, from everything. That includes any kind of cold, or virus. If things get bad, then we will have places to go to."

"What about medicines and foods? Should we gets stocked up, just in case?" Dobby said.

"That's a good idea Dobby. Make sure we have enough supplies of everything, that includes clothes, medicines, potions and ingredients, and armour. Make sure there is enough for all of us and all my friends to last at least 5 years."

"Yes Harry." They all said and popped out to complete their job.

Harry wondered if he was doing the right thing. What if it became really bad? What if everyone he cared about got sick? What could he do to stop it? Why did he have a saving people thing?

(Two weeks later)

A series of pops could be heard coming from his trunk, followed by muffled yelling. Harry opened the lid and jumped into the manor. Several people were piled on the floor, covered in blood and dirt. He ran over to the bodies and started pulling them apart.

"What happened"?

"Harry!" Mione screamed as she lunged for him and started crying.

"Easy...what happened"?

"We were coming out of a restaurant with her parents, when we were attacked by inferi. Except fire didn't seem to do anything to them." Ron said.

"Mom and dad got bit. They tore chunks out of their necks. Blood... blood was everywhere. " Mione said through her tears.

"They were in Diagon too. We were just coming out of the bank. They were grabbing people and eating them." Neville said while helping Luna up.

"We tried"

"To get to the Leaky"

"Cauldron, but the alley is swarming."

"Go into the family room and rest. I'll call everyone else." Harry said, while pulling out his cell. He first called his godfather.

"Sirius! Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Easy pup. I'm at Grimmauld. Why?"

"Ron, Mione, Neville, Luna and the twins are here. They are covered in blood, and said inferi are attacking people there. They said that fire doesn't work, and they are eating people."

"WHAT"!

"THAT IS WHAT THEY SAID"!

"OK, I haven't been outside in a few days. Let me take a look."

"Sure, but stay on the line."

"Ok." Sirius said as he went out the front door.

Harry could hear him walking around outside. "I'm going to check down the street. I don't see anything, but I do hear something."

"Be careful. Do you have your portkey on you"?

"Yes, I never take it off."

"Good."

"Hang on, I see someone stumbling around. The guy looks drunk. Wait a minute... he's covered in blood." Sirius whispered.

"What is he doing now?"

"He sees me. Holy shit! He's missing half his face...he's coming towards me...whatever it is...it is disgusting! I'm going to AK it. AVADA KEDAVRA. SHIT! It is still coming. OH MY GOD! More of them are showing up! I'm surrounded!"

"USE YOUR PORTKEY NOW!"

"BUNNIES!" Sirius screamed, then he appeared in front of Harry with a pop.

"Sirius"!

"I'm okay. They didn't get too close. I'm fine," he said while trying to pry Harry off of him.

"Ok, I'm going to activate all the portkeys now. I want everyone safe," Harry said taking a step back from Sirius. He pulled out his gold medallion from under his shirt, put his finger on it and said, "MOD EMERGENCY OVERRIDE ".

Several pops sounded, and people appeared in his waiting room. Some looked okay, others were dirty, and one person had a guest. It was disgusting. Skin was falling off of it, there was a big chunk of flesh missing out of its neck and it had Tonks by her shoulders.

"Get it off me! Someone help me! REMUS!" she screamed while struggling with the thing that was trying to eat her.

Harry pulled out a 9mm, aimed for the head and fired. Brains and blood splattered Tonks and the far wall, as the thing collapsed onto her. Sirius pulled it off of her, as Remus grabbed Tonks into a hug as she cried.

"Where is Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Over here, Uncle Harry. I'm here," he said as he crawled out from the pile of people. Harry ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No." they all said at the same time.

"Ok, good. Let's all go to the family room and see if we can figure this out," he said leading the way. They walked into the family room to see the others looking grim.

"Mom, Dad!" Ron yelled.

"Charlie, Bill, Ginny...where were you? You didn't answer the floo." Gred said.

"OH MY GOD! We have to get to the girls!" Forge screamed frantically trying to get to the floo.

"EVERYONE STAY HERE! Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry." he said popping in.

"Take 10 elves and go get everyone else. If you see anything that looks like one of those things", he said pointing to the creature in the waiting room, "Kill it! Aim for the head... Fire won't work... don't get bitten."

Dobby saluted, and then snapped his fingers. Ten elves dressed in black carrying guns, and large daggers appeared in front of Harry. Dobby snapped his fingers again and he was dressed the same. As one they bowed and popped out to rescue the rest of Harry's friends.

"What was that"? Minerva asked.

"My elf rescue squad."

"Elf rescue squad?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. Since we have been here in the states, I have had all my elves learn anything they wanted to. Some have learned construction, others computers and technology, others military professions. They have free reign on their own lives. I have about 50 of them, some are expecting their first elfling."

"Wow Harry! You took S.P.E.W to a whole new level." Forge said.

"No you dope. The US is very liberal when it comes to magical beings. Any being can do anything they want. I've learned how to make wands and brooms, and currently I'm working on making... well... creating protection wards and amulets."

"I'd say that you have been hiding your inner Ravenclaw." Flitwick said then started to laugh. Harry stood there blushing, then everyone else started laughing.

"Poppy, do you think you could check everyone out?" Minerva said.

"Of course" she said as she pulled out her wand and started casting diagnostic charms on everyone. There were a few scratches and scrapes, but everyone was okay. Nobody was sick or infected. She said as much and then sat down.

"Why don't we eat a little something while we wait?" Harry said, and then a very pregnant Winky popped in, followed by a floating tray of sandwiches and drinks.

"Here's you goes, Harry. Food for your guests. Lilac suggests calming drafts for the ladies, if they's need it."

"That's a wonderful idea Winky. Tell Lilac thank you for me. She is a great medi-elf."

"I's be doing that. You're welcome Harry." she said and popped out.

"Was that really Winky? Wow when is she due?" Neville asked.

"In six weeks. It is twins. I keep telling her to take it easy, but she said she would only the week before she was due."

"You always had a way with creatures Harry." Gred said.

"Yeah, it looks like they really love you." Forge said.

"Who wouldn't?" Luna piped in.

"So, tell us about this map you have. You only mentioned it briefly in you email." Remus said.

"Sure, I got it in Gringotts, in the Magical Kingdom in Florida. It is great. It shows every magical district, place, school, or historical location I the world."

"Wow, that's better than the Marauders Map." Ron said.

"Not quite. I modified it. I have it track all of my friends, it labels all magical creatures, can detect wards, and it let's me see how each of you is doing. Like I said, I've been busy learning."

Whistles could be heard from everyone.

"Harry, do you think we could look at your map?" Gred asked.

"Let me get it. Accio MWM." Harry said and the map flew into his hand.

"Did you just do that wandlessly? I thought wandless magic was hard to do. Can you teach me?"

"Yes it was, no it's not, sure."

Harry spread the map out on the coffee table and zeroed in on Britain. Little dots could be seen moving fast. Each one was labeled with a name, Alicia, Angelina, Draco, Hagrid, Griphook, Ragnock, The Delecours, Greengrasses, Augusta L., and Davis. They were all over Britain marked in green; two were in yellow, one in red, each being followed by a blue dot. The red dot disappeared on the map and reappeared with an elf in the waiting room.

"Gran!"

"What just happened? I was running from inferi, and then I was here."

"That was me's, Toby, Missus Longbottoms. Toby be saving you's. Thems not inferi, no magic."

"Thank you Toby."

He popped away, and was back in a second with a calming draft. "You's drink this, makes you's feel better. "

She didn't say anything; she grabbed the vial, slammed it in one go and then sat down. Neville rushed over to her to check her out. She had a few scrapes, and was a bit rumpled, but otherwise fine. He sighed in relief, and sat by her. Luna came over and gave them both hugs.

More pops could be heard, along with cussing. "You's be safe now. Be's calm or Bowser be stunning you."

"What do you mean be calm? I was just attacked by a decaying body. My next door neighbor just tried to eat me!"

"Calm down Angelina, we are safe now." Alicia said.

"Where is Potter?" a snooty voice asked.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere. His elves saved us after all. Only person I know that would send out help would be him," a female voice said.

"Let's move from here. I'm sure more people will be coming," another female said.

Movement could be heard coming from another room, so they all started to go towards it.

Suddenly a very loud thump came from the waiting room, followed by "Git off me. I'll take you all on. I ain't a' feared o' not' in."

"That must be Hagrid. Come on." Harry motioned to Remus.

When they entered the area they saw Hagrid trying to pry several of those things off of him. They were latched onto his coat, trying to bite through. One was attacking his shin, and it looked like it might win the battle with his leg. Blood and guts were pouring out of several of them. One was missing an arm, another half her face. The moaning, and gnashing of teeth was terrible, all the while Hagrid was smacking them around. Harry pulled and his gun and started firing. The one on his leg fell to the floor unmoving, as did the one by his head. The noise brought the others and then the screaming started. Several women threw up, and some of the men stopped others from helping. Remus ran over to one and twisted its head snapping the neck, and then he tossed it aside. Harry kept firing, taking as many out as he could. Brain matter rained down onto the floor, the stench was horrible. Hagrid ripped the arms off another and tossed it behind him. It tried to crawl after him, but Harry put it down. Finally the last one was dispatched and with heavy breaths Hagrid slumped against a wall.

"Are you all right? Hagrid...were you bitten? Scratched?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Arry."

"Ok, let's get you out of here. Ares clean this mess up please. Take the bodies far way from here. Don't get any of the blood on you, or in a cut. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Yes, Harry. Be's right back." he said and popped away taking the corpses with him. Two minutes later he was back wearing HAZMAT gear, and started to clean up the mess. A total of 15 of those things had been brought into his trunk. That was unacceptable. He needed to ward his trunk and properties against the walking dead, or anyone that had been bitten, and he needed to do it soon.

"I think it is time I trained everyone here how to use mundane weapons," he told the room at large. A few more pops were heard, and finally everyone was there. Harry waved his hand and the room expanded to accommodate everyone.

"And how do you propose to do that? It's not like we can go out and get some." came Draco's snide reply.

"You are all in my travel trunk, which so happens to also be a full manor. I have everything here that we will need, including a dueling room. Griphook, do you think you could teach everyone how to use swords and such?"

"I don't see why not Harry, but you must do something for us goblins in return."

"If I can, I will. What would you like?"

"We would like to be able to use you vault here as a means of escape in case those things breach the bank." Ragnock said.

"My friend, it shall be done. I have several properties here that may suit you as well. Any goblin that wishes to hide in one is welcome. The floo in this room is the only way to get to them for any of you. I have a permanent port-key to all of my properties, so I'll always have an escape."

"Thank you my friend. You do your ancestors proud. May all you enemies fall beneath your blade." Ragnock said, giving a bow.

"Ok, now that that is settled, let's get everyone cleaned up and then we'll have dinner. We can talk more later or tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds great. I'm covered in filth and would like to get it off me." Draco said, while dusting the imaginary dirt off his chest.

"Prima Donna." was Harry's reply, which had them all laughing.

"Dobby, please show everyone to a room, so they can clean up and change. Have some of the elves go get their things and bring them here. Have them stay invisible, I don't want them to be seen and hurt."

"Right away Harry. Ok, Harry Potter's sirs friends, follow me's. I show you to the guest wing." he said and then turned and walked down the hall being trailed by a large gathering of people.

"Toby, what did you mean that they weren't inferi and had no magic?"

"Just what's I says. They has no magic on them or in them. They being dead, no one controlling them. We's all checked them when we wents to get your friends. They being just dead. Walking yes, eating yes, but dead just the same. Attracted to sound and movement, me thinks maybe smell to."

"Ok, I can come up with a plan for this later. Thank you Toby."

"Your welcome Harry." he said and popped out.

(Time skip - 3 months later)

Harry was through his manor trunk evaluating everyone. Several of the ladies were in the hospital wing learning all they could about triage. Most of the Quidditch team were with Griphook learning sword fighting. Draco was being a prat as always by complaining about his living conditions and the fact he had to work. Ron was the same, shaking his head as he walked by, he headed to the firing range. Sirius and Remus were doing great with the weapons and so was Neville surprisingly.

"Hey guys. Do want to go on a magical supply run?"

"Sure. Which district?" Remus asked.

"Diagon Alley."

"Who are we going with?" Neville asked.

"You three, me and Draco."

"Draco? He'll whine the whole time. He hasn't been training. He'll be a liability. " Sirius said.

"Be that as it may, however I think he needs a wake up call."

"Ok, but you're watching him. We'll hit the a lot of the shops. You guys get to the apothecary." Remus said as he started loading his gun and grabbing extra ammo.

"Fine by me. He probably will only use his wand anyway. Get yourselves supplied for the trip, bottomless bags, guns, swords, the works. Neville armour up. Your Gran will kill me if you get hurt. Entrance hall in 10." He said and walked out.

He walked into the training room and waited until Griphook stopped them. "Harry, what can we do for you?"

"I'm going on a supply run and I need Draco."

"What makes you think I want to go?"

"Not your choice. You either come with us or I send you back to Malfoy Manor. You've had the same amount of time as everyone else to train. You need to help some where. We are hitting Diagon. I need your help with the apothecaries. "

"Fine! But, if get hurt, I'm blaming you Potter."

"Fair enough. Meet up in the entrance hall in 10." He bowed to Griphook and left. Draco followed him out and headed for his room to get his trunk. Ron narrowed his eyes at their retreating backs. ~Who does he think he is? Ordering people around and taking Malfoy instead of me. I'm his friend, not Malfoy.~ "Alright get back to work. Break time is over. We still have 30 more minutes before you are done." Griphook said. Everyone got back to training before Griphook could start knocking heads together.

(Entrance hall.)

Remus, Sirius and Neville were already waiting for Harry in the entrance hall when he got there.

"Where is Draco?" Remus asked.

"Getting ready. I don't expect him to take this seriously, so just do your jobs and I'll take care of Draco."

"Fair enough. We'll get Flourish and Blots and anything else we can." Sirius said as he pointed to the three of them.

Just then Draco arrived dressed for a lovely stroll in the alley. He had his best clothes on and a cloak, no sword just his wand.

"I'm ready." He said as he walked in.

"Okay, we are going by floo through the leaky. Remember, we are not sure how bad it may be so just watch yourselves. Make sure you get everything you can. If it isn't overrun then buy what we need."

"Got it." They said and headed out.

(The Leakey Cauldron)

Harry stepped out of the floo first and was immediately at the end of Tom's wand.

"I'm not infected Tom. Just popped over from the states. Needed some supplies."

"Harry Potter, I'm glad to see you. Been trying to keep those infected out. Some people have been right rude when I denied them entrance."

"Understandable, I have some others with me. All of them clean."

"Well let them through."

Harry stepped out of the floo and the others came through. They waved to Tom and headed into the alley. They opened the archway and headed in. They alley wasn't crowded but you could see people running around trying to get stocked up.

"You three head out and get supplies, we'll head to the apothecaries."

"Draco let's hit the one in Diagon first then head into Knockturn."

"Fine, but I don't see why you are so paranoid, its not like we won't be able to get more." He said as he he headed for the first apothecary. He opened the door and went in, immediately he noticed that the owner wasn't up at the counter.

"Maybe he's in the back looking for something. Let's just get what we need and put it on the counter. He should be out by then."

Harry started gathering ingredients while Draco grabbed equipment. Harry was just about done when he heard the shuffling. He looked over at Draco and realized that Draco hadn't heard it. He was still getting things. He looked at the hallway that lead into the storeroom when he spotted the walker shuffling out. It heard Draco and headed straight for him. Harry grabbed his dagger and slowly walked towards them. He waited until it grabbed Draco before jumping into action. Draco screamed like a girl as he tried to get away, but he was trapped between a shelf and the walker. Harry plunged his dagger into the walker's head and it dropped to the flood. He turned towards the hallway as more came out. There were six of them, and he started going for the head.

He took out two more before Draco even got his wand up. When he did, he tried to AK them. Nothing happened. He used reductos on them, and got the last two.

"What the hell Potter. Were you even going to tell me that one was behind me, or were you hoping it would eat me!"

"Nope. I just wanted you to know exactly why we always go in pairs, and why we are training you to use swords and guns. I wouldn't have let it eat you. I didn't think that there were any in here, but I never think anything is easy."

"I get it now. If I was by myself I would have been inferi chow."

"Yep. Let's get all we can. Leave some stuff for others, but get enough for us. I'm sure the others know what to do. Knockturn will be worse, less light more places to hide. Remember keep a look out, and stay quiet."

"Got it... and Potter... Harry, thank you."

"No problem. I out grew our rivalry a long time ago. I knew you would come around."

They left the store after shrinking the supplies and headed for Knockturn. The air was stale and still when they entered the alley. Very little light was making it in, and not many people were about. Several bums and hags were at the entrance, but were not making noise.

"Anything interesting in the alley?" Harry asked one hag quietly.

"Yes. Inferi. Not everywhere, but enough to make the alley extremely dangerous." She whispered back.

"Thanks. We'll keep quiet. You should leave before it is no longer possible."

"And go where? Not like any of us that's left have a home." She said.

"Hogsmead, the shrieking shack. It is secure. Password is snuffles."

"I'll get my friends and go now. I don't want to be here when the rest realize what is happening."

"Good idea. By the way if you are asked who sent you, tell the goblin Potter."

"Thank you, Potter. I'll be on my way. Borgin is not available any more, but the apothecary was last I heard. Stay out of Black alley. It is gone. We blocked it off, but you never know."

"Thanks." He said as the walked away into the dark alley.

(Back with Remus, Sirius and Neville.)

"So, do you think Draco will finally get what Harry was saying?" Neville asked.

"Possible, but we'll have to wait and see. Harry won't let anything happen to him in any case."

"Let's just get this done with. I don't want to be away from Dora and Teddy too long."

"Come on Remy, we can have a little fun. How about ice cream?"

"We're supposed to be getting supplies. Books, parchment, ink, etc... If the world is going to hell then we won't be able to make more without samples." Remus said.

"Maybe after we get the supplies. Don't forget Honeydukes, and anything else we can think of." Neville said.

Sirius looked down the alley spotting Draco and Harry going into Knockturn. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to the others.

"Just spotted Draco and Harry heading into Knockturn, Draco looks whiter than usual, Harry looked smug. Guess they ran into trouble here. Keep an eye out. With all these people still wondering about, we are bound to run into inferi somewhere."

"The twins said Diagon had inferi all over when they escaped, but I don't see any."

"Maybe the aurors took care of them? Let's just be careful." Neville said as he headed into Flourish and Blotts.

"Come on pads, we can't separate. Harry will have our hides if something happens while we're here. "

They headed into the store after Neville and began to take one copy of every book they saw. They put them into the shopping baskets the picked up at the front, and each took one isle. Neville was just finishing up the herbology section when he ran into a spot of trouble. Turning the corner of the isle he stopped when he saw a woman or what was left of her blocking the potions isle. He put his basket down and grabbed his sword. He plunged it her head and carefully looked around both corners. He could hear Sirius and Remus in the other sections of the store, but he could also hear the squelching sound of a person being torn apart and eaten. He followed the sound, slowly creeping further into the store. He was heading up to the front where the storeroom was. There was a trail of blood leading up to the door, and another leading up a flight of stairs. The door looked secure, so he quietly crept up the stairs. Sword in hand and holding his breath, he made it to the top landing. He crouched down and looked around, but didn't see anything from the top of the stairs. He moved further into the loft area scanning the shadows, hoping he wouldn't find any inferi. He just made it to a table covered in books when something grabbed his leg, tripping him in the process. He ended up flat on this back, losing his sword in the process. He could see under the table, and wanted to throw up at the sight before him. The inferi was a little girl. Her once blonde hair was matted in dried blood, and what was left of her face was a mess of blood, tissue and bones. Her jaw was snapping as she tried to pull her way out from under the table to get to Neville. She only had one arm, which wasn't helping her get a better grip. Neville reached his dagger and plunged it into her head, stilling her seconds before she could clamp down on his leg. He kicked the body away and regained his feet and sword. He turned to the railing on the landing looking for the others. What he saw made his blood run cold. Sirius and Remus were still looking for books, and not paying attention to their surroundings. They were slowly being cut off from escape and they didn't even realize it. Casting a quick sonorous he screamed, "GUYS, YOU'RE BEING SURROUNDED. THEY ARE ALMOST ON YOU. I'M COMING."

Then he jumped over the railing and headed in their direction. His screaming distracted the inferi from their prey, they all turned towards the noise and started growling trying to get to the fresh meat. Remus was the first to react, and started cutting off heads. Bodies fell to the floor as he made his way to Neville. Sirius was right behind Remus taking them down as they rounded the corner trying to squeeze into the isle after the meal. Remus had almost made it to Neville when the bookshelf next to him exploded outward and decaying arms grabbed him, dragging him flush with the bookshelf and the mouths within. One set of teeth clamped down on his left arm and another his right shoulder. He screamed in agony as they tried to rip his flesh from his bones. His armour kept that from happening, but they managed to draw blood, and their strength was staggering. Sirius raised his sword and brought it down, cutting off heads and arms that were attached to Remus. He pulled his wand and was about to set fire to them, when Neville screamed, "Behind you!".

Sirius turned and just had enough time to swing his sword, and decapitated the two closest to him. "Where the hell are they coming from? We didn't see any when we got here."

"No idea, but the loft had one and so did my isle. The storeroom was closed when I went by."

"Hurry up you two. We need to get out of here with what we already grabbed.. " Remus gasped out clutching his arm.

Neville quickly dispatched the two that were in front of him and grabbed Remus, dragging him to the front of the store. When they got there, Neville accioed the baskets, shrank then and put them in his bag. Sirius came running up to them and started shoving them out the door. "Quick, we need to head to the leaky. Get Remus back to the trunk. Poppy needs to check him out."

"Dobby." Neville called.

"What can Dobby get... Harry's wolfie has been bit. Must get you home!" He said and grabbed Remus then popped away.

"Shit! Harry is going to flip." Sirius said.

"Yeah, he will. We need to get the rest of the stuff before he comes out of Knockturn. Come on Pads, let's get it done. Stay together."

"Definitely. Let's hurry though. We made enough noise in there that I'm afraid more of those things will show up."

"Should we mark the store? You know let others know there are those things inside?"

"You bet! Don't want others to be surprised." He said and spelled a warning on the front of the store windows. ~WARNING! INFERI INSIDE. ENTER AT OWN RISK!~

"Come on let's finish up. Check for dead first, before we get too far into the store." Neville said as they headed to the clothing store. He opened the door and threw a rock into the store towards a metal shelf. They waited a minute or two listening for anything, when they heard nothing, they headed in. They quickly packed everything they could get their hands on and headed to the next store. They continued in this fashion until they had done every store, except the menagerie. "We'll wait here for Harry. Keep your eyes peeled. We don't want to be taken by surprise again." Sirius said.

"No we don't. What was that like 4 stores that were infested with those things? Hope they get back soon."

"Me too. I'm worried about Remus, Harry and Draco should have been back by now."

"Dobby."

"Harry's doggie called Dobby."

"Yes Dobby, I need you to go see what is keeping Harry and Draco. They went down Knockturn and should have been out by now."

"Dobby send Toby. Dobby be taking yous back to wolfie." He said as he grabbed the two men and popped out of Diagon.

They landed in the entrance hall, dropped their bags and headed to the infirmary to check on Remus.

"Toby, you needs to go check on Harry Potter sir and his dragon. Theys be in Knockturn, if they's in trouble you bring them home. If nots then stay with them until they be done. Makes sure you gets the animal's to safety."

"Gots it. Toby will protect Harry Potter sir, and his dragon." Toby said and popped to Harry's location.

(Knockturn Alley)

Harry and Draco had just finished Borgin's and were heading to the apothecary when Draco was grabbed by something. He looked down and saw a mutilated arm trying to pull him into a blocked off alley. "Black alley. Let's move on quickly. That barricade doesn't look solid."

"Apothecary then Obscurus Books, and then the animal emporium. We should be able to tell if there are any walkers in the stores. Throw something in, wait a minute then go in."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan. In and out, no dilly dallying. Let's go Harry."

They made it to the apothecary and Harry opened the door slowly. He took a deep breath, checking the smell. He couldn't tell if there were any in the store, so he threw a rock. It clattered on the floor, and made a loud noise as it hit a cauldron. He waited at the door listening to the sounds. Faintly he heard some shuffling inside the store, but no talking.

"We've got at least one, so there may be more. Daggers and reductos, no swords. We don't want to break anything."

"Got it. On three. One...two...three."

They rushed the door and immediately were bombarded by two walkers. One looked old. Must have been the owner, the other used to be a witch. Well what was left of her anyway. They stabbed them in the heads and then took a quick look in the back. They found two more and dispatched them quickly.

"Okay Draco, you get everything that is still good, and any rare ingredients. I'll get the equipment. Stay within site of each other at all times. Pack fast."

Within ten minutes then had everything packed and were heading out to the book store. They had just reached the door and opened it, when they were assaulted by the most horrible smell. Draco gagged, and covered his mouth. His eyes were watering, and the look of panic he had on his face made Harry shut the door.

"Okay, looks like we have a lot in here. Okay bubble head charm, swords if we can daggers if too tight a space. No fire."

Draco just shook his head, grabbed his dagger, and readied himself. Harry threw open the door and started firing off reductos. Draco went to the right and used his dagger in his left, and wand in his right taking out walker after walker. Both were so engaged in the battle that they didn't even notice Toby pop in.

Toby put up shields around each of them and then joined the fight. When it was over they had killed over 20 walkers.

"Toby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby sent Toby for Harry Potter sir, his wolfie was bit. Doggie and Neville be home too. They didn't get animals. Dobby took them home. I am to bring you home if hurts, if nots them to stay and help. "

"Bloody hell! Okay, so pack everything here and meet us at the emporium. We will get the menagerie on our way out."

Both Harry and Draco ran to the emporium and did a quick scan of the building. Nothing showed up as a living human when they did the spell. "Great! How much you want to bet that there are several of those things inside? "

"Not going to bet Draco, I'm sure of it. Ok, same as before. Keep an eye out for live animals, I don't think we'll find many."

Draco nodded, and they went in. The noise from the frightened animals was terrible. The squawks, growls, whimpers, and shrieks drowned out the growls from the walkers. The smell was even worse than the book store. The putrid stench of faecal mater, decomposing bodies both human and animal nearly overwhelmed them. Bubble head charms were applied quickly, and they got to work. Toby showed up and started stunning all the animals that were still alive. He quickly put them in a trunk and then began helping. He popped around the store stabbing walkers and moving to the next one before it hit the floor. Harry was making his way to the back of the store when he heard yelling.

"Get away from me you filthy two legged beast. I will bite you. Stay away from those younglings."

Harry headed over to the yelling to see a walker trying to get into a cage of wolf cubs. He killed it and moved on. He had more walkers to take care of. The farther back he got the less walkers he saw, which was good since most of the animals were alive in that area. By the time they finished with the walkers they had over 50 bodies.

"Toby, I need you to get the rest of the animals out of here. I'm going to light this place on fire. Too many of the dead are in there. Get all the animals and necessities that there is left."

"Yes Harry."

Toby first summoned all the necessities and then packed all remaining animals in his trunk. He met Harry at the entrance. "Toby gots everyone and everything. You can burn now."

Harry did just that. He cast fiendfire and watched all the dead and the inside of the store burn. He turned away from the store when the fire was out and headed for the menagerie. Draco and Toby trailing behind him.

As they exited Knockturn they ran into a very familiar wizard.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter coming out of Knockturn alley. Tell me something, when did you go dark?"

"Shut up Nott. We were just getting supplies." Draco said.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"I really don't care what you believe Nott. Stay away from Black Alley. It is overrun. It has been blocked off, but I doubt it will hold for much longer." Harry said as he pushed past Nott.

The three made it to the menagerie soon after that and they peeked into the windows. They could see a few walkers but not many. "I count five. Draco how many do you see?"

"Same. Toby?"

"Toby scans show 8 dead, many animals alive."

"Okay, same as before. Get the walkers quickly. Then save the animals."

They burst through the door and took out the five they could see. Toby found the last three and dealt with them. They had been trying to get into a little store room.

"Harry sirs, there be someone in little room."

"Okay, be right there." He said as he walked to the elf that was pointing to the small door. Harry put his ear to the door and listened. He could hear whimpering.

"Hello. Are you okay in there?"

"No. It is dark in here, and too small. My mommy shoved me in here."

"Hang on, we will get you out." He said.

Draco looked at the size of the door and shook his head, it was so small. He couldn't figure out how anyone could fit in it.

"Toby can you pop them out of there?"

"Toby can, but you be readys to help when we both out."

"Ready." Harry said as he sat on the floor with his arms out. Toby nodded and popped away. He was back a moment later with a little girl about the age of nine in his arms. Harry caught them both and held them tight. The little girl was crying, and holding on for dear life.

"Toby, scan her for injuries please. Then put her to sleep. We need to get out of her soon"

Toby scanned her, and quickly put her to sleep. "She has bruised ribs, scratches, but not bitten. Needs food and rest. No food for three days."

"Okay pack up everything in here Toby. I mean everything. Leave the dead. Mark the building empty. Drake and I will head home now." He said as he headed out with the little girl in his arms, Draco following quietly behind him. ~I wonder if Harry was in a cupboard like that? If the rumours were true, then I need to apologize. ~ Draco thought.

They made it to the aparation point and went home. Upon arriving they were met by Madam Pomphrey. "Merlin, do you think you could not scare me senseless every year Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry Poppy, but it needed to be done. This little one", he gestured to the child in his arms, "was stuffed in a boot cupboard. Toby said she had some bruised ribs, scrapes, and needed food and rest. I'd appreciate it if you could check her out, and get her comfortable. I'm heading to Remus. Draco, do you think you could get the supplies sorted out with the elves?"

"Sure Harry. I can do that. Go take care of your wolf."

Harry handed the girl to Poppy and then went in search of Remus. He found him in the infirmary being fussed over by Neville and Sirius.

"What happened?"

The three of them jumped when he spoke, and then started talking at the same time. He held up a hand to stop them, "okay one at a time. Neville you go first." Neville told him what happened in the book store, and how they got Remus help, and then continued getting the supplies.

"Okay, I'm not mad at any of you. Diagon is going to be gone shortly, Knockturn is already gone. Draco and I got everything that was worth saving. Remus... are you infected?"

"No! My furry little problem saved me."

"That's great! I'm glad you won't turn. You guys rest up and clean up. I've got a little girl we rescued to see, then I'm calling Griphook, then I can clean up. Just so you know, Draco really pulled it together and did his job. Better than even he expected. Drake's off limits for a while. Let the twins know."

"Will do. Go get your shit done. You look beat." Sirius said while Neville and Remus just nodded. He headed out into the hall and went to the guest rooms. He spotted Poppy coming out of a room, and walked over.

"How is she?"

"Good for now. I fixed her up, but the mind and soul are hard to fix. She is in shock. She has found herself with strangers, her family is dead, she most likely heard them being killed. She will need constant physical contact with someone she can trust. I recommend you or Draco, since you were both there. Get an elf to sit with her or have some playtime with Teddy.

"Thanks, I'll ask Draco. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Teddy would help too." He said then headed out of the wing to find them. Ten minutes later found Draco arguing with some of the elves.

"No, you don't understand. You can't house the predators with the prey animals.I'm not saying to not keep them. Just keep them separate. Just like in the greenhouses, you keep the dangerous plants separate from the non-dangerous."

"Now Buffy understands. You right Master Dragon. Who do yous wants to watch the animals?"

"You can watch the non-dangerous ones, and maybe one of the commando elves for the others. Have any of you actually taken care of familiars/pets before?"

"Oh yes, master Dragon. Buffy has already been taking care of Master Harry Potter sirs animals. But only has one dangerous animal, basilisk, but she is small still and only he takes care of her. The others are just normal ones. I get Steve to watch the mean animals, he can handle all of them easy. If he needs help with the snakes, he can get Master Harry."

"Good, now I'll be off. I'm sure Winky can handle the rest of the supplies along with Dobby." He turned and almost ran into Harry. He slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Walk with me."

Draco just nodded and followed. As they were walking, Harry called Teddy over and they headed for Harry's study. He opened the door and ushered them inside before he took a seat on the couch. The others followed shortly and then Harry started speaking.

"I just came from seeing Remus and Poppy. First your father is fine and he won't turn into a walker. His furry problem saved him, by fight off whatever is causing this mess." Teddy sighed in relief at hearing the news. "What I need both of you to do is be there for our newest member. The little girl we saved earlier today. If you are willing Draco, I'd like you to go and talk to her, listen to her, and help her get past the trauma of hearing her family being ripped apart and eaten while she was trapped in that cupboard. Teddy I'd like you to play with her and make her feel welcome. If she needs a shoulder to cry on... be there for her. If you feel she needs an adult then get either Draco or myself. Can you both do that?"

"I can uncle Harry. I'll be there for her."

"Why me Harry?"

"Because you were there when we found her. Out of all the people here she knows you, Poppy and me. You are familiar, if only just meeting her, but still familiar. She will need it to get past the trauma. "

"I can do that. But if Weasley starts in on me, I'll kick his ass."

This caused Teddy to bust out giggling. Then Harry and Draco started, soon the three of them were holding their sides trying to calm down.

"Deal. But try not to curse in front of the kids we don't need the parents getting all pissed at you for corrupting them."

"Fine, but I can't be blamed for retaliating to said ginger."

A few more snickers and the meeting broke up with Draco and Teddy leaving. Harry poured himself a drink, slammed it back the floo called Griphook.

"Griphook, I need to talk to you. It is urgent."

"Soon Griphook came into his line of sight. "Yes Harry. What is it?"

"A few of us were just in Diagon. A lot of the stores are still intact, but the amount of those things hiding in them is staggering. We ended up rescuing a little girl from the menagerie that had been stuffed into a boot cupboard by her mom to save her. I'm telling you this so you can be aware that some of the customers coming in may be infected. You need to be careful. Knockturn is gone. The places we hit we infested with the dead. Black alley has been blocked off, but I'm not sure how long it will hold. The house and the vault has been set up for you should you need it. I would like to hear from you every few days in not once a week to make sure you are alright. "

"I'll inform everyone manning the counters and the carts. They need to watch out for the infected. I can call you once a week. I'll make sure everything is packed for emergency evacuations. Thank you for notifying me. Bye Harry."

"Bye Griphook. Talk to you soon."

Harry closed the floo and headed to the living room where he found most everyone relaxing. "Just so you all know Knockturn and Black Alley are lost, Diagon is well on its way. If you need anything magical let me know and I'll send an elf. It is too dangerous for humans to go." He said grabbing their attention.

"Do you think Hogwarts is still safe?" Minerva asked.

"From the mundanes yes, magicals... I don't know. It has been a while since you were there. Have you flooed anyone since you've been here?"

"No. The students were sent home as soon as we heard about all this. I think just Madame Pince is still there as well as the elves."

"Then if you think it is safe then go get what you need, but don't go alone. We went with five and Remus got bit. These things are quiet. You won't know they are there until it is too late. You should be able to smell them though."

"I'll go with her. We should get everything from the headmaster's office, and the library. Not to mention the infirmary and potions lab, Poppy could use it... and we can check on the wards, and elves...and get anything else from the teachers' offices, weapons, bedding, and beds... maybe we should just ad more wards to Hogwarts... like the wards you have Harry."

"Did you even take a breath with that... rant? Mione I love you dearly but you need to slow down. Yes you can go with Minerva, yes get the stuff from the Headmaster's office, the library, and whatever Poppy needs. However nothing else, you have to be careful. Get to the elves as quick as you can and tell them what has been happening. They can search the castle faster than anyone. I'll get started on wards for Hogwarts after you get back."

"Oi, she's not going without me. I'm much better at protecting her than say Malfoy."

"Ron! Did I say Draco was going. No. Mione asked to go with Minerva, not that she needs my permission. She's a big girl, however I do have doubts about you going. She will follow directions. TO THE LETTER. You will not."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron growled.

"Just what he said Ronikins." Fred said.

"If you want to take Ron with you Minerva that's your business, but I'd suggest anyone else but him. He needs to grow up more or someone is going to get hurt. Sirius found that out today." Harry said as he got up and left to get some rest.

"Well, if you want to go Mr. Weasley then I suggest you get ready. We leave in 30 minutes. " Minerva said as she left to get ready.

"Don't be cross Ron. Harry is just being over protective right now. With Remus getting bit, rescuing a little girl and fighting off inferi... well he is just being Harry. You understand... right?""

"Whatever Mione. What I know is that he has everything, and everyone else gets what he gives them. Nobody has their own stuff. We are all beggars now. Including the professors. Well I'll show you all what I'm made of. You'll see!" He said as he stomped away.

"You be careful Mione. Take a dagger, sword or pistol with you just in case. Act like your life depends on it because it does." George said.

"I will I promise." She said.

"Granger... a moment." Draco said.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Really... be careful. Those things are quiet until you are right on top of them. They travel in packs like... I don't know what. Just be careful."

"Thanks Draco, I will. Could you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?"

"If something happens to me, can you make sure you get the twins, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill and you to stun Harry."

"WHAT?"

"You know what Harry is like, what he'll do. Please... I don't want him going off to avenge me. He will try, you know he will. Warn the others please!"

"I will. I'm finally understanding what Harry has been telling me for years. That not everything I was told by my father was the truth. That I had to think for myself. I know it took Harry years to get free of the expectations of others. When he did, he finally became what he always wanted to be. Just Harry. I promise. I'll make sure the others know, just in case."

"Thank you." She said before kissing his cheek and heading to her room to get ready.

Draco was holding a hand to his cheek, staring after her with a bemused look on his face. He shook his head to clear it and then went to the others to tell them what the plan was if something did happen on the mission. Everyone was in agreement, that if something happened, it would be all on Ron.

(TIME SKIP - 8 month later The Prison)

"I'm really worried Hershel, it is getting harder to find supplies." Rick said.

"I know Rick, but that is why we started the garden. We'll have fresh food then. Meat may be harder to come by, but we'll make due."

"What about the governor? What do we do about him? I know we took out Woodbury, but he escaped. He's a threat."

"We'll worry about him when the time comes. Right now we just continue to make the prison safe. I noticed that some are getting sick. We need to worry about ourselves, and get them well. You know what will happen if they die."

"I know. We'll send out a party tomorrow. They can look for medicine so we can fight this thing too. I just wish we weren't fighting on two fronts. The walkers are bad enough, but sickness too. Can't we get a break?"

"We've been through a lot, as a whole. We'll pull through this, it just takes time. You can't go to the pharmacy any more, we have to do things wisely, and safely now. One step at a time."

"You're right. We can't rush things. That's how people get hurt and die. I just don't want to loose anyone else."

"Nobody does Rick. Let's pick the team for tomorrow's outing. We can get them ready now, so they won't have to rush in the morning. "

Rick put down his shovel and followed Hershel back into the prison, thoughts of the supply run and who to send weighing heavily on his mind. He just hoped that it wouldn't take long or that nobody died before to meds arrived.

Toby was watching this group of mundanes for his Harry. He had spotted them a while back and told his master about them. Harry had the elves watching several groups. Some they would be taking out entirely, they just weren't worth saving. This group and one other would be watched and helped. They had good people in them. The other group was walled off from the walkers, but they be had it easy compared to this group. This group was strong. Some had died, but that was because they had become lax in their watchfulness. ~Toby will keep a close eye on this group. Toby senses strong magic, but blocked.~ The little elf thought to himself. He knew that they needed help, but that Harry would have to see for himself. One of Harry's houses was close by, so there would be safety for them, if he could just convince him. Toby would need Dobby's help. Dobby knows master better than any elf. Dobby would help so that master can have his mate.

"Dobby."

"Yes, Toby. Why's you's here? Master Harry said to leave the humans alone."

"Yes he did, but one of them is master's mate. I's can sense it."

"Which one?"

"The archer. He being master's mate. He being untrained wizard. Many blocks on him, many."

"We must help this group. Master's mate will want them saved, this is best news ever. Toby keeps watch. I going to get master's help. He needing to help his mate." Dobby said and popped away. Toby stood watch over the prison and the residents. He would try to place intent wards, but knew they wouldn't hold for long. He was not good at wards, but he had to try. Dobby would bring more help; tomorrow he would have help with his watch.


End file.
